Fighting Words
by Spitfire47
Summary: Acuntae is a whip-smart, foul-mouthed female who brings her own weapons and attitude to the famous Basterds. A she travels with them Donny realizes that Acuntae is a prisoner of war. Warning: language, violence, some graphic
1. Rescue mission

Donny swung his bat around a few times, he would take practice shots at the tree only stopping about an inch from the trunk before placing it back onto his shoulder. He knew better than to actually hit the tree as about a few yards from him was a van full of armed Nazis. Donny grew more impatient as the time slowly marched on, he was suppose to wait for Aldo's orders but he wanted action, he wanted blood-he wanted justice.

"Come on boss," Donny muttered to himself, "Let me hit something."

The van didn't move and Donny jumped a few times on the spot to keep his legs from falling asleep. Fifteen minutes later Donny was half asleep when a noise caught his attention and he perked up as he heard another vehicle coming.

"What the fuck?"

Some soldiers got out of the car and then walked up to the van driver before speaking in rapid German. Donny didn't know what they were talking about. He crept closer and then looked behind him. The guys were suppose to be here twenty minutes ago. Donny cursed before hissing, "Screw it!"

He walked up to the edge of the opening and then ducked behind a thick tree. He heard sometime click and the Donny looked around to see the van door open. His eyes widened to the size of golf balls at what he saw coming out. Five small children. Donny cursed, instead of a beat down mission it quickly turned into a rescue mission. He turned back to see that the Basterds were still not behind him. Donny gripped his favorite weapon until his knuckles turned white. This was getting ridiculous.

Donny looked to see that the five kids were wearing rags, their eyes were at half mast and their faces were hollow. Black circles ran underneath their eyes due to the lack of sleep and one even stumbled and fell just by standing. The soldier brought the butt of his gun on the kid's stomach and shouted at him in German. The kid started to cry and reply back in another foreign language other than Jewish but Donny didn't need translation to know that it was swears and name calling. The soldier retaliated with more German but the boy only shot back names. Donny watched as one of the children slowly back away as the boy who had been hit was drawing all the attention. A soldier grabbed the screaming boy and shoved him into the trunk of the car. Just then the soldiers turned to see the other four children making wild escapes. Donny couldn't take it any more and dashed out. The German soldiers were taken by surprise by the strange man before them waving a blood-crusted crust bat but as Donny struck one of the soldiers all hell broke loose.

Donny had never taken on so many German soldiers on his own, he didn't know how he dodged the bullets or how he even managed to knock down one of the six Germans but he did. Blood splattered as he slammed his bat into a soldier's face then against as he brought it onto his knee. The German screamed but Donny didn't stop there, he swung his bat upward and caught a soldier under the chin and then another in the head who died upon the strike. But Donny's luck drained out. A German soldier kicked him from behind sending Donny sprawling to the ground. Immediately the remaining Germans were upon him beating him mercilessly with their rifle butts. Donny tried to grabbed for his bat but a German kicked it into the forest. A German was ready to give Donny a final blow when a stone struck him in the side of the face.

"Was-?"

Another stone struck him in the head, this time it was a little bigger and it killed him. Donny looked to see the four children, each having a handful of big stones, chucking the rocks at the German soldiers. One soldier took his rifle and aimed but Donny got up quickly and tackled him to the ground. The kids cheered and continued to throw, even the kid who was locked in the truck heard the commotion and cheered Donny on. A German was ready to strike Donny when something struck him in the back. The soldier jarred back and then looked to see what had hit him. Protruding from his chest was a small finely tipped point that was no smaller a pencil. The German soldier was ready to attack again when another object embedded itself into his head. The soldier gave a sharp cry then fell dead. Donny looked on in shock and tried to find the person who had practically saved his life but didn't see.

On the ground the dead soldiers sprawled motionless and Donny opened the trunk to set the kid free. The four other children all ran up with excitement spread across their shallow faces and Donny grinned himself. These kids had guts.

"Merci," one child said.

"French," Donny muttered, "Damn I never understood a fucking word."

And the kids look like they didn't understand him either.

"Parlaz vous on Français?" the girl asked.

Donny shook his head and the kids frowned. Donny was ready to say something when.

"Donny!" The Bear Jew turned to see the rest of the Basterd coming towards him. Aldo was the fist to comment on the litter of soldiers.

"Damn boy!" Aldo exclaimed, "What did I tell you about staying low until we got there?"

"You weren't there sir," Donny replied, "The soldiers were ready to kill those kids."

Aldo looked over Donny's shoulder to the five kids were huddled together staring at the Basterds. Aldo frowned but said, "Count yourself lucky soldier!"

"Yes sir!"

"Good."

Aldo examined the soldiers and then nodded to Hugo who took out his bowie knife.

"Where were you anyway?" Donny asked.

"Held up by a German car filled with high officials," Hugo replied setting to work, "Hey man get these kids out of here."

The kids were all watching Hugo with his knife their eyes wide as if they knew what he was going to do.

"Come on," Donny sighed pulling the kids into the woods, "Wicki."

"Serious?" Wicki answered clearly annoyed.

Donny nodded and Wicki sighed and started to comfort the children.

"How old are those kids?" Aldo asked.

Donny shrugged, "Probably seven to ten."

"Parents?"

"Probably dead, their French."

"Ah."

Just then a German soldier struggled to his feet, the Basterds were taken by surprise and took their weapons out. The soldier was just merely unconscious and he picked up his gun clearly ready to fight. He started to talk in rapid German and everyone turned to Hugo.

"Basically he wants us all to die," Hugo said.

"Ask him about the children."

"Warum wollen sie die kinder?"

"Als Köder."

"He said for bait."

"For what?"

Hugo was ready to answer when the German launched himself upon him. Hugo took his bowie knife and sliced the German across the shoulder. The German howled in pain and Donny had found his baseball bat and hit him across the head. Strangely the soldier didn't go down, he stood tall and strong, his eyes bore into Donny.

"Sterben!"

Suddenly the German cringed before letting out a loud cry of pain. He dropped on knee to the ground and clutched his privates as if they were on fire. His body jarred back and then his head snapped forward.

"Was tum Teufue?" Aldo was speechless, he didn't know what the soldier had said but he knew that the German was as shocked as he was. The soldier gave one last cry of anguished pain before dying. It wasn't the way the Nazi died that shocked the Basterds, but what killed him. Three long arrows stuck out of the Nazi's body, one in his buttocks, on square in his back and then last on in the head. No one said a word but then they saw someone coming towards them. Hugo raised his gun but Donny placed his hand on it and lowered it.

"Donny?"

But Donny wasn't paying attention, no his attention was on the figure coming to them. As it came closer and closer their features were more clearer and then Wicki said, "It's a female."

Aldo was shocked but he noticed that Donny was beating him by a mile.

The girl had short cropped boy cut bleached hair, her sharp grey eyes stared the men down as she walked towards them. She wore all black; shirt, pants, ankle length trench coat and combat boots. Two long hunting knives were strapped to her thighs and something was slung over her shoulder and another was attached to her waist. As she came closer the Basterds realized that it was a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Who are you?" she asked in an unfriendly tone, her accent was familiar though.

Aldo replied, "Tell us who you are first girly."

The girl rolled her eyes and said, "First don't call me that."

Aldo glared at the defensive female and said, "Tell us who you are and where you are from."

"The names Acuntae," the girl said impatiently crossing her arms, "Expert psychologist, bowman, swordsmanship, and hand-to-hand combat."

Acuntae allowed the men before her to gap and soak in the information she was giving them.

"So tell me," she said, "Who the fuck are you?"

* * *

><p>AN: _First Inglorious Basterds fic, please review._


	2. bunker

Acuntae led the Basterds and children deep into the woods and towards a small stream. Aldo never took his eyes off the defensive female and tried to fathom on what she was up to.

"I'm not going to kill you," Acuntae said simply as if she had read all of Aldo's thoughts, "You're not worth it."

Donny side glanced the girl and had to hand it to the girl, she had guts. Aldo on the other hand took out his bowie knife and said,"How can we trust you?"

Acuntae looked at Aldo with a bored look and said, "For starters you better put that knife away or else you're gonna loose more than your stick and two stones."

Aldo stared in shock at the girl who ignored his expression completely.

"Secondly, I would have shot all of you dead when I had the chance which was back in the field where I had saved your lives."

"We didn't ask you too."

"No... you didn't have too."

Donny swung his bat onto his shoulder and said, "Where you from Girly?"

"America," Acuntae said, "Ohio to be exact."

The Basterds just gawked at Acuntae who knelt down and placed her hand in the water. She looked at the children and her expression softened as she said, "L'eau est sûre."

The children were still edgy but moved to the stream and started to take small sips and rub the water into their hair.

"Fresh stream," Acuntae said. Donny's throat was parched but he didn't do anything. Acuntae looked at Donny and said, "You can drink you know."

Donny was ready to ask her how she knew but Acuntae merely said, "You're expression was clear."

Acuntae moved away from the group and then kicked away a large brush to reveal two thick wooden doors.

"Coming?"

The children all moved towards Acuntae but the Basterds all looked at Aldo for orders.

"Do you think we can trust her?" Donny asked, "Strange fucking girl."

Aldo looked at Acuntae who was patiently waiting for them.

"She is strange," Aldo said he then moved away from his comrades and walked up to Acuntae.

"You coming?" she asked.

"One move Girly," Aldo warned, "And I'll scalp you myself."

Acuntae leaned in and said, "One move, and you'll be fetching more than one stick."

With that Acunate turned on her heel and then walked down the bunker's stairs. Aldo motioned his Basterds to follow.

Inside the bunker it was a mildly warm temperature, the walls were covered with metal and a small fire crackled heartily in the middle. Donny was mildly impressed by the knife collection that was set to the side while Aldo didn't seem to happy about it all. A small shovel was placed near a cleanly dug hole and Acuntae appeared with a few plates.

"Where the hell did you find this bunker?" Donny asked.

"Abandoned, five months ago," Acuntae explained, "Found the owner half decomposed clearly shot a few times."

Donny looked to see the children huddled around the fire.

"You gonna help or gawk like an asshole?"

Donny turned to see Acuntae turn and crawl through the hole. He decided to follow while the other Basterds took their seats.

"Come on soldier boy!" Acuntae's voice echoed frm the hole. Donny peered into the hole and then walked through. He cursed immediately as his head had hit on the of the boards that outlined the small tunnel. He followed it until he came to another part of the bunker which was where a slightly bigger fire burned with a pot over top. Acuntae was stirring the pots contents with a metal spoon. Acuntae caught Donny's surprised expression immediately even in the dim fire light and she smiled, "Wanna say something?"

"Did you build this?"

Acuntae shook her head and then hesitated, "Half, it was already partially done by the first owner. I had to re-dig the tunnel and made this room more secure."

Donny moved over to the pots and peered in, the smells made his mouth water. Acuntae opened a small chest and took out a few more bowls and rummaged around for spoons.

"So Ohio huh?" Donny asked.

"Yeah, and?"

"You're accent...it isn't American."

"You spend time with Germans...something bound to change."

"And you're parents?"

"One's Canadian and the other is American. How about you hot shot?"

Donny shrugged and said, "American."

"Gotta girl?"

"Back home," Donny said proudly.

"Which would be where?"

"Boston."

Acuntae rose with the spoons and said, "Explains much."

Donny frowned and then said, "So what the hell are you doing in Germany?"

"My business," Acuntae said sternly, "Go back."

Donny took the utensils and bowls then went back through the tunnel and he heard Acuntae rustle some more.

Back in the main art of the bunker Hugo was sitting cleaning his bowie knife while Utivich was sitting next to the kids. Donny handed out the bowls and then listened as Acuntae's footsteps echoed from the tunnel then came into the main part. She started to dowel out the stew and saw Aldo's weary look.

"It isn't poisoned," Acuntae said.

They all ate in silence and Acuntae watched the children eat at top speed as if they had never been fed in their lives.

"D'où êtes-vous?" Acuntae asked.

"Village," the girl replied timidly clearly intimidated by the men with the guns and knives.

"Où?"

The children looked at each other clearly unknowledgeable of their village.

"Est cela sur la périphérie des bois?"

The small boy gave a small nod and then Acuntae turned to the Basterds.

"Their village isn't far then," Acuntae explained, "Probably a few mile hike, I'll take them tomorrow."

"We'll come with you," Aldo said, "For protection."

Acuntae snorted and said, "I believe that it was I who had saved you. I don't need your protection."

Aldo was ready to reply when Donny quickly said, "WE might find some Nazi's on the way, never know."

"I can take care of myself."

"My men owe me hundred scalps," Aldo said firmly, "We're coming with you Girly."

"Alright," Acuntae said then she added, "As long as you stop fucking calling me Girly.

* * *

><p>Outside Acuntae led the way with the kids right behind her. The Basterds on the other hand were scattered some walked a head while some stayed behind the kids.<p>

"There is something about her," Donny muttered to no one in particular. But Utivich was only a few centimeters away from him and he heard.

"You jealous?" Utivich asked innocently.

"Jealous?" Donny cried, "What the fuck would I be jealous about?"

"The fact that a teenage girl saved your lame ass."

Donny's face turned scarlet but he shook his head and replied, "No she has fighting skills sure, but she ain't better than me!"

Donny swung his bat and it cracked against a nearby tree. Utivich shook his head and started to walk forward.

"Keep up," Acuntae called behind her. Aldo didn't seem to impressed but didn't reply.

As they came closer the smell of smoke burnt their nostrils and it was Donny who was the first one to spot the dark smoke in the sky.

"This isn't right," Acuntae muttered. She grabbed the knife strapped to the side and heard the Basterds cock their guns.

"Vehicle!" Acuntae hissed. Everyone dove for the nearest brush and listened as a large van roared by. The children were all terrified out of their wits and Acuntae cautiously peered through the brush.

"All clear," she said getting up. The Basterds rose bu the children were frozen to the ground.

"Come on," Donny said grabbing the boy's arm and hauling him up. The children's fear factor was still there but they slowly trod along. Donny moved the children forward and looked up only to see the horrified looks on his comrades and Acuntae's faces. He turned to what they were looking at and felt bile creep up in his throat. Before them was a great bonfire that was blazing wildly and what fueled the flames were bodies.


	3. found

Acuntae looked at the flames and felt old anger creep up and wrap around her. She took in hollow breaths and looked past the flames to see some of the corpses mouths in a horrible O shape; they were burned alive. Acuntae turned to see the Basterds all looking at the horrific sight as the burning flesh slapped onto the ground and the sizzling of blood mixed in with the smell of smoke making the scent even more putrid. The children were all hiding and bawling crying for their parents to come and get them. Acuntae knew better, she knew that their parents were probably in the flaming pile. Donny came up beside Acuntae and tried to look away but couldn't take his eyes off the gruesome sight.

"We're too late," Acuntae whispered.

Donny looked at Acuntae and then replied, "They were probably here hours ago."

"The kids."

Acuntae turned and then went to the hiding place the children picked which was a now abandoned shed. The children were huddled together like new born pups all crying and wailing for their parents to save them. Aldo ordered his men to scatter and see if there are any people in hiding or if any Nazis were still around. Acuntae clenched her fists and then joined in on the search. Donny came up and walked with her, his bat in hand ready for action. Acuntae kicked down one door and walked inside.

The room was totaled and blood was splattered all over. Books were torn, pots were smashed and the table were broken along with the chairs. In the middle of the mess was a dead man who's body was twisted and broken from the beating he was given. Acuntae continued to walk around the small room and noticed that the blankets and other goods were taken.

"Let's go," Donny muttered, his voice was strong but Acuntae easily detected some stress and anger, "Nothing here."

Acuntae turned and then walked out of the small house in silence.

The Basterds explored some more and found nothing but broken items and some mangled bodies that died during torture. All the food, blankets, good clothes, and jewelry were stolen no doubt and Acuntae clenched her fists in anger. Just as Donny and Acuntae were ready to leave their current house look-around they heard Hugo's voice.

"Over here!"

Donny and Acuntae broke into a run and saw Utivich coming from the shed where the kids were. All three burst through the door and noticed Hugo holding a frail boy in his arms. The boy's eyes were wide and terrified at the men before him. It was clear that he had gone through extensive torture and Acuntae couldn't help but feel intense anger towards the soldiers who had done this too him.

"Holy shit!"

Acuntae turned to see Wicki looking at the boy and then returned her attention to the child.

"What is your name?" Aldo asked the boy.

"Qui sont vous?"

Aldo looked at Acuntae who pushed her way to the small boy.

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrive?" Acuntae asked calmly.

The boy then started to bawl uncontrollably and Acuntae tried to calm him down but nothing seemed to work.

"Go out and see if there are any soldiers around," Acuntae said to the Basterds. Aldo frowned and sternly replied, "I'm in charge around here and I say when we-."

"The boy is obviously intimidated by you, I need to talk to him alone...go outside."

Donny noticed that Acuntae was right in a way, the boy's eyes looked from one Basterd to the other with fear and a complete loss of hope. Aldo grumbled something but reluctantly got all the Basterds out of the room and placed Donny on post.

"I know you can speak some English," Acuntae said to the boy, "How much?"

The boy made an inch between his finger and thumb and said, "Little." His french accent was thick in the English words.

"That is fine, what happened here?"

"Men...guns and dogs," the boy said, fear was laced within each syllable.

"They had dogs?"

The boy nodded. Acuntae found this quite interesting, she had never seen a Nazi raid having dogs with them but this raid had to be special for them to bring animals.

"Was there anyone in hiding?"

"Hid...?"

"Uh..la feintise ... quelqu` un en fuite?"

The boy nodded and said, "Beaucoup d`étrangers."

Many strangers; Jews. Acuntae looked at the boy's wounds and took in a shaky breath. Welts the size of golfballs were all over his body, cuts and deep gashes were on his arms and legs while bruises decorated most of his face. The boy's cries were now muffled and he started to hiccup as Acuntae gently calmed him down.

Outside Donny was listening to every word that Acuntae was saying, he didn't understand the damn French but he knew that they had to mean nothing good. Donny clenched the handle of his bat and then sighed. This was getting fucking ridiculous, the Nazis were now bringing dogs with them on their raids.

"Total BS," Donny muttered to himself. He was suppose to be out bashing in Nazis skulls, not waiting around for some girl and a boy. He sighed this was completely ridiculous. He wanted to some action.

A few minutes later Acuntae came out and he top was covered with blood from the multiple wounds the boy had. She walked away from the Basterds and ignored Aldo's questions.

"Hey Girly!" Donny shouted.

Acuntae whipped around and glared at him.

"What happened?"

"He's dead," Acuntae said, "Nazis came last night and destroyed everything and everyone. You know the rest."

Acuntae started to walk away and the children were now really crying for their parents. The girl motioned them to follow and told them that they would find a new home in French.

"Now hold up!" Aldo cried, he raced up to the young female and block her way.

"What is it?" Acuntae asked slightly annoyed.

"You can't just leave."

"Oh really? There is nothing left, the Nazis destroyed everything, this place is now a worthless dump filled with nothing but burnt corpses!"

Donny knew that she was right but he didn't say anything.

"We're coming with you."

"What about the hundred scalps?"

Aldo narrowed in on Acuntae and said, "There are Nazis scattered all over the place, my men will get their scalps when it comes."

Acuntae looked back and examined the men's expressions realizing that Aldo was right. These men wanted justice but Acuntae merely nodded and said, "If you can keep up."

"Deal."

Acuntae nodded and Aldo motioned his men to follow. Donny jogged up to Acuntae and whispered, "Every use a gun before?"

* * *

><p>AN: _Reviews are welcome._


	4. mercy killing

"I know how to use a gun," Acuntae replied plainly, "Just don't like to use it."

"Then you aren't using it right," Donny replied.

Acuntae wanted to grab Aldo's gun and blow Donny's head clean off to show how well she could use a gun. But instead she ignored him and then hurried to kids along.

"I can show you," Donny offered.

"Why would you want to do that?" Acuntae asked.

"You carry around a fucking bow!"

"And you carry around a fucking bat!"

Donny saw that Acuntae did have a point but a bat was more cooler and more brutal than a flimsy bow.

"Plus," Acuntae added, "I don't see a gun snapped to your side either."

Donny frowned but didn't answer her since he didn't want to give her the satisfaction that she was right.

"You use knives and a bow," Donny said, "Not the greatest of combinations."

"And you guys use guns and heavy knives."

"Scalping knives!" Aldo shouted at her angrily.

Acuntae turned and shouted back ,"Ain't such a thing boss!" She turned back to face Donny and added, "You guys seem too busy anyway, what the hell do you want to tag along for?"

"Like Aldo told you," Donny said, "To scalp some Nazis."

Acuntae narrowed her eyes not totally trusting the man beside her but didn't reply.

They continued to walk through the forest until they came across a small clearing. Shots were going off and a maniac of laughter followed.

"What the fuck is that?"

The Basterds moved forward more quickly and took out their guns while Acuntae pushed the kids into hiding.

"Stay," she whispered and then was ready to notch her bow when she felt something cold and hard slide into her hand. She turned to see Donny placing a gun into her right hand and he grinned, "Let's see how well you shoot."

Acuntae didn't have time for games, she grabbed the gun and then opened the holder to check how many bullets she had. It was full. She snapped it shut and then unlocked the safety and raised it shoulder height.

"Hold," Aldo commanded. Acuntae ignored him and then fired once. The gun gave a loud crack and then something fell to the ground only five seconds after.

"Dammit Girly!" Aldo shouted angrily.

Acuntae continued to ignored the American as she raised the gun once more, prepared to shoot again if necessary. There was a long silence and then a loud shriek ran through the forest. Immediately Acuntae ran down the forest path with a stream of Aldo's curses right behind her.

"Go!" Aldo shouted to the Basterds. Without any hesitation The Basterds all got up and then ran after the insane female. Acuntae shot again and then another thing fell dead to the ground. She leapt over the fallen tree gracefully with the momentum of her power and then came to where the shriek had been sounded.

"Don't move!" a voice cried, the accent was thick and the English was almost un-audible.

Acuntae turned to see a young German soldier with a woman in rags kneeling on the ground with her hands on her head. The woman's eyes were filled with fear and pain and beside her was a dead man Acuntae took as her husband. Acuntae looked at the young soldier and studied him for a while.

"Acuntae!" The female never took her eyes off the soldier as the Basterds came up to her.

"Holy fuck!" Donny said looking at the two dead German soldiers that littered the ground, "You can shoot after all."

"Shut up Donny," Acuntae said.

"We got this," Aldo said firmly as he saw the soldier with the gun against the woman's head.

"He ain't gunna shoot," Acuntae said plainly.

Aldo stopped and Donny asked, "How do you know?"

"Easy, his eyes are giving it away as well how he shifts his feet in the other direction. He wants to bail as fast as he can. Too chickenshit to shoot."

Aldo stepped forward and said, "You heard of us boy?"

The soldier cringed slightly but still held the barrel against the woman's head. He didn't give Aldo a reply. Utivich took his knife out of it's case and said, "Does this give you a hint?"

The young soldier nodded ever so slightly.

"Drop the gun," Acuntae said, "You can't shoot."

To everyone's surprise the soldier did in fact drop the gun and stepped back. The woman immediately got out of execution position and flung herself over her dead husbands body.

"Kill him," Aldo ordered.

"Don't!" Acuntae said stepping in the way of Hugo's gun. She walked up to the boy and then placed her hand on the back of his neck. Before anyone could do anything the boy's neck jerked to the side and the young soldier fell dead immediately.

"What the fuck was that?" Donny asked.

"Mercy killing." Acuntae walked away from the body and was ready to go back to where the kids were hiding when Aldo grabbed her wrist and whipped her around.

"_Mercy_ killing?" he cried, "To these...these _murderers_?"

"And what exactly makes you think you are so better?" Acuntae growled, her voice filled with darkness and dislike, "Every minute we fight is a minute we loose intelligence."

"_What_?"

"Of course you wouldn't understand."

Acuntae ripped her wrist out of Aldo's grip and then marched up the hill ignoring the Basterds completely.


	5. author's note

Readers

I will not be posting up any chapters for the next few weeks as I am away for surgery. As soon as I get better I will start posting again. Thank you for reading.

Thanks  
>Spitfire47<p> 


	6. prisoner

Aldo had the Basterds pitch up a temporary camp while he figured out on which direction to go into next. Donny was leaning against the tree staring in the direction of where Acuntae had gone. He looked at the gun he had given her and sighed. She was strange and she did have her own personality and spunk, which Donny slightly admired. Donny looked to see Utivich scalping the dead Nazis and then he headed off.

Donny didn't go in any particular direction he just went. He had never done this nor he knew why but he just needed to clear his head from the strange girl. As he turned the corner he saw two Nazis leaning against a tree waiting patiently. He quickly ducked behind a large boulder and gripped his bat. Donny looked around to see no one and then he hoisted his bat onto his shoulder then quickly moved to a closer location. He looked up to see the Nazis now on high alert but then slowly presume to their previous conversation. Donny took out his gun when both Nazis immediately jumped and took out their guns. Donny raised it to shoot when a Nazis shouted something that of course Donny didn't hear, he half expected their guns to be trained on him but instead they were trained in the opposite direction.

"Stop!" the Nazi, said in rough unclear English, "Prisoner!"

Donny strained to see who the prisoner was but instead he heard a whooshing noise and one Nazi was literally blown back a few feet and landed on the ground dead. Donny got up and shot the remaining Nazi before he could retaliate. The Basterd jumped out of his hiding place and raced up to the two dead bodies. He looked up to see the one the Nazi called prisoner when he felt his jaw drop.

"You!" he cried.

"What of it?" Acuntae asked.

Donny tried to reply but he couldn't find words.

"Let me guess," Acuntae said quite tired of Donny's expression, "I saved your ass again."

That snapped Donny out of his daze and he frowned, "No, in fact I was ready to kill them -myself."

"Oh really?"

Donny knew that he didn't sound too convincing so he changed the subject.

"They called you prisoner."

Acuntae flinched slightly as if she had been slapped, "You heard that?"

Donny nodded now interested in why Acuntae had changed from tough to almost vulnerable. She shook her head and said, "It's nothing important, they made a mistake."

"Are you a prisoner?"

"NO!" The outburst was so strong that Donny almost thought that Acuntae would kill him for even mentioning that.

"Easy," he said, "Just asking."

"What are you doing here anyway? Where are the others?"

"Temp camp."

Acuntae fiddled with the tip of her bow while making small stabs into the soft soil.

"Where are the kids?"

Acuntae nodded behind her, "Meet up with a traveling refugees, they took them."

Donny nodded and Acuntae stared to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere," Acuntae said.

"Why not stay with us?" Donny asked.

Acuntae shook her head, "Not a good idea."

"Why not? Food, shelter and plus some back up."

Acuntae smirked and said, "From the last time I remember that it as me who saved your ass."

Donny grinned and said, "You sure you're going to be safe?"

"Yeah."

Just as Acuntae was ready to turn back a large ball of fire shot up into the sky leaving behind trails of black smoke.


End file.
